The Dragon Wars
by No.1 Tigger
Summary: eight years after Avatar Korra died a new avatar has been found, will he be trained in time to battle a new enemy calling themselves dragons, with strange new abilities and strange new powers. All OC characters. will accept any aid you are willing to give to make story better.
1. The new avatar

**_This is _**_my first Avatar story hope you enjoy, please R&R_

The Dragon Wars

The new avatar

Banka

I woke up on the night of my eighth birthday to a rumbling deep in the earth, I rolled out of my pallet and onto the floor scuffing my knee. I stood up and ran to my parents half of the tent. I shook my father and mother saying, "Please wake up, please wake up, I'm scared." Terror making my voice quiver.

My father opened his eyes in a flash and asked, "Banka what's wrong?"

I was crying profusely, "There's a rumbling in the earth and it's getting louder, please make it go away," I begged.

He was about to speak when the earth started to quake I stood up and stared through the hole in the top of the tent toward the cliff high above. I saw that the cliff was slowly dissolving and falling toward us I jumped forward and spread out my arms over my parents as the earth landed on us, there was an explosion of blue light on my parent's faces as they stared at me in our little cocoon under the fallen earth.

Mother had a smile on her face and father looked happy but concerned. Father got to his feet and crouched next to me, his head was level with mine; he placed his hand on the ceiling and used earth bending to sense how thick the earth above me was. He sighed and sat down, he said, "I didn't expect it to be that thick I can't even help hold it up." The earthquake subsided and it started to settle.

I felt a quiver in the earth above and saw a large rock fall from the cocoon that I was holding together it struck my father in the head, he crumpled to the ground and the rock landed next to him, he pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall. There was blood trickling down the side of his face, he saw the concerned look in my eyes and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine," Mother got up and seat next to him holding his hand as he faded into sleep.

A while after my mother started to drift to sleep as well, I knew it was bad, but she seemed happy, she whispered, "Stay safe darling." I didn't understand, but I held up the large rock above mewith all I had. I held it up for what seemed like a long time until I started to drift to sleep as well, just before I lost consciousness I felt the rock lift from my shoulders and saw three of the earth benders from our tribe standing above me.

Three days later I woke to find the Chief of our village leaning over me, he said, "You have finally awaken, we had begun to worry."

I said in a hoarse voice, "Where's mother, Where's father." A sad look crossed his face and he refused to answer. I Insisted, "Where are they." My voice gaining strength.

A look crossed his face as he said, "I'll show you." He led me out of the tent and a few hundred feet away to a plot of land with many different swords sticking out of the ground, I walked through the field of swords and understood that this was a graveyard. I found my family sword and fell to my knees, I stared at the red sword for hours. Finally I looked up at the chief with tears running from my eyes and asked, "What happened," My voice cracked.

Republic City

In the middle of the great earthquake something unexpected happened. Everywhere across the land in all the avatar temples from the fire nation to the water nation the eyes of the avatar statues glowed brightly, even the great statue of Aang outside of republic city. Everyone around stopped panicking from the earthquake and were filled with a small amount of hope, The Avatar had returned.

In the republic city council chamber the council members were arguing. Tenzin's grandchild Bakoo was arguing with the son of Lin Beifong, the chief of police, Zang. Bakoo said, "The avatar is alive and we need their help."

"Even if the Avatar has returned they will only by eight years old, I can't spare men on an expedition to find 'im, and who would willingly search across the country for an eight year old earth bender, who may not be able to even bend the elements?" Zang exclaimed.

Bakoo said, "I can have a few members of the air temple search the cities but there are many villages that are cut off from the world and only a few people are welcome to them."

A man in a black cloak stood up and said, "I am welcome in all of the villages, I can search for the avatar, it will take a few years to reach them all but if the avatar truly stopped the earthquake then his powers are vast and it won't be hard to find him."

Bakoo asked, "Duncan are you sure you want to do this?"

Duncan laughed, "I've been meaning to go back out to the villages for a while now and now is my chance."

Zang asked, "What if the Avatar caused the earth quake?" his voice a low roar.

Duncan said, "Then I had better hurry."

Duncan walked out of the council room and headed out to the villages far and hidden from the rest of the world. Zang said, "Have your people start searching, if Duncan is right and the avatar is this powerful then he must be trained, such untamed power could do serious harm."

Banka

The chief led me back and explained what had happened to my parents. "Your father had a fracture in his skull which caused him to die soon after we pulled you out of the ruble, Your mother tried to hold on but she had gone to long with to little oxygen, she yesterday morning. I'm surprised you survived."

We made it back to the camp the chief let me rest in the tent, the next two days I spent in a mournful haze. Finally the chief decided that it was time to take down camp and move to a safer location. I helped take down, transport, then rebuild the camp, the work helped me get my mind off of the earthquake and what transpired there. We moved three times before the chief decided to settle and rebuild the village in a clearing next to the river.

We worked on rebuilding the village for six months before the chief decided to send a small group of men to other villages for volunteers to join our village. Six weeks later they returned with nine families from the other eight villages nearby. By the time they had returned we had finished six houses and were working on the seventh.

With the extra help it only took us another four months to finish building the village, thirty seven houses. Most of the help was the addition of eight experienced earth benders that willingly joined our village. The chief named our new village Haven, for it was our safe havens after the terrible earth quake.

I was sent on a hunting expedition, one was sent every week, and it was my turn to accompany the men in teaching me to hunt. We were led by the chief's son Gravan, he led us deep into the forest to his favorite hunting spot. We were almost there, all that was left was to cross the river and enter the clearing. While Gravan was crossing the river we heard a roar from up stream. We all looked upstream and saw a large black bear land on its front feet from a standing position and charge at Gravan. Gravan lifted his spear and took a step back to get his footing, his foot settled on a slick rock and he fell, dropping his spear to be lost in the current. The two men next to me froze up, I blinked twice and made up my mind. I pulled the spear out of one of their hands and ran out in front of Gravan. I slammed the butt end of the spear into the bed of the river and tilted the spearhead to aim at the bear. I wrenched the spear into place and the bear slammed into it, the spear went through its chest and punctured its heart.

The bear slumped down and the spear went all the way through it, and the bear landed on me. My nose was filled with the musky scent of bear and the coppery smell of blood. The weight of the bear dragged me under the water so that I couldn't breathe. The others tried desperately to get it off of me, but I was running out of air. I felt an energy inside me building up, as I started to black out it was unleashed. Water erupted from all around me and the bear was thrown onto the bank of the river. I came out of the water gasping for air and spitting out water. Gravan lifted me out of the water and laid me on the ground next to the bear, he said, "You my boy are full of surprises." I smiled and then started coughing up water.

As we carried the bear back to the village Gravan asked me if anything like what happened with the water had ever happened before, I told him about the earthquake. He made me promise never to tell his father about my bending abilities.

We returned to the village with the largest catch that we had gotten for the last year, we had been gone for two days, one for me to recover and a second for Gravan to skin the bear and make a sled like contraption. The chief came forward and asked which one of us got the final hit on the bear, the killing blow. They pointed at, to the village's surprise. They told the village how I had jumped in front of Gravan to save him from the bear, we were sitting round the fire and were having a feast, that day I became a man, it was my ninth birthday.

A year went by, I was sent on three other hunting trips, and three new houses were built, I was living alone in my own house. When I turned ten I started to train the strange power in me, to develop my power. I could shape the earth to protect me and even use the earth to amplify my natural abilities like running and jumping, if there was dust in the air my punches were harder, my spear would fly straighter and my eye sight even improved. I could do similar things with water, but less so, it was like earth flowed through my fingers better than the water that flows through our land.

When I turned twelve I over hear the chief talking about a man from the city searching for someone my age who could bend earth. They tested every child in the village to see if we were earth benders, even me, I pretended to do earth bend and instead did water bending. The chief watched me and after the demonstration three of us were sent to the earth temple to be tested if they were earth benders. The chief pulled me aside and asked, "Why did it look like your moves were practiced?"

I winced and said, "Because I've been trying to earth bend every day since I stopped that large bolder, all I can control is water."

He said, "Maybe you have to be in a life threatening situation,"

He had every earth bender in the village, there were five, lift large rocks into the air and have them thrown at me, skillfully I used earth bending to amplify my agility and dodged, boulder after boulder. Finally I got irritated and jumped high into the sky using a power I didn't know, I did a back flip and came down on one of the earth bender I yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The boulders stopped and the Chief was staring at me, so was everyone else in the village he said, "I've only seen that once before, from an air bender. How did you do it?"

I said, "I don't know I was in danger and just dodged." He started at me and shook his head

For the next year I would was given permission to leave the village for weeks on end to do what I pleased, but (I had to bring back a large game. I was gone for three weeks the first time and came back with two elk. I trained like this for years finally on my sixteenth birthday I returned to the village with five caribou and eight rabbits as my contribution to the village.

I walked down the hill and heard a scream, I used earth bending to make the sled carrying my game to a hut and ran into the village, I saw a large spirit holding the chief high into the sky. I charged at the spirit and used earth bending to launch myself into the air. I slammed into its arm making it drop the chief. I used air bending to fall after him, I caught him up and ran a small distance with him I set him on the ground and made a shield out of rock form behind me with two supports on either side. A the spirits fist came down on us.

The chief stared at me and said, "Your and earth bender, why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed and said, "Because I didn't want to have to leave."

"Banka? If you are the avatar then the world needs you."

I shook my head and said, "We'll talk later I have to get rid of this spirit." I stood up and ran out of my shelter, I charged at the spirit and punched it with all the force that the earth would give to me and it went flying I jumped after it, I slammed into its chest and we plummeted to the earth on the other side of the river.

**Duncan**

Having lost all hope of finding the avatar he was walking to the last village his old home, he looked into the sky, out of the village came a spirit and a boy Flying across the river out of the village, the boy slammed into the spirit and knocked it into the earth, in the crater were they landed Duncan saw a light flash from it, he whispered, "Could it be?"

Duncan ran over to the crater and saw the boy sitting there completely exhausted. Duncan asked, "Where did the spirit go?" the boy looked up at him.

The boy said, "I don't know, I touched its head and chest and it turned blue and vanished." Duncan's face brightened.

He said, "Would you mind accompanying me back to your village?" the boy agreed and led Duncan back to the village.

**_So there is my first revised chapter of my first avatar story how did I do? Please review_**

**_TTFN_**


	2. the journey begins

**_This is _**_my first Avatar story hope you enjoy, please R&R_

The Dragon Wars

The adventure begins

Banka

I led the man named Duncan to the village, where the others were waiting for me to return. I led Duncan to the chief and the chief said, please come with me, Banka would you mind helping rebuild the damage that was done. I nodded and went over to the house that was the most damaged and watched Duncan and the chief walk into the town center. I used earth bending to build three new support pillars and then two new walls to the building then went on to the next.

Duncan

Duncan stepped into the town hall after the chief he asked, "Wasn't the village farther up north than this last time I was here, and if I remember right this village used to be mobile."

The chief sat in his throne and said, "The earthquake sent the Cliffside up north down upon our village, there was only one survivor. Other than our hunting party, we were out of the village when the earthquake happened."

Duncan fell into a chair and placed his right hand on his face, he asked, "Did my sister and her husband die?" The chief nodded and Duncan asked, "And their son? He was too young to go on a hunting trip."

The chief said, "He was the only survivor, he was somehow able to withstand and hold up the sheer force of the cliff side. The spirits were truly watching over him."

Duncan's head shot up and he said, "Could it be, after all my searching, after everything he is here, and of my family." He looked up and asked, "where is he, I would like to talk to him about coming with me to Republic City."

The chief said, "He was the boy that led you to town, but know, if he doesn't want to come don't force him."

Duncan asked, "Do you know what we're up against?"

The chief said, "I don't and I'd like to keep it that way for a little longer, this child is like my own son, so I'll say it again, if he doesn't want to go you aren't going to force him."

Duncan nodded and said, "Than I'll be on my way, if he decides to come with me than I'll come tell you but either way I'm going to stay for dinner, it's been to long since I had a proper tribal meal." The chief nodded as Duncan left the building.

Banka

I had just finished the rebuild and was starting to heal some of the injured with water bending when Duncan walked up to me, he said, "You are a very impressive young man, fighting a spirit and being able to earth bend and water bend."

I finished healing the worst of the man's injury then I turned to him while massaging my wrists, I said, "I can air bend, and breath fire to, oh yeah and I can fly on wings of fire."

He looked at me as if what I said surprised him, he said, "Would you be willing to do two things for me?"

"That depends, what two things?"

"First, I would like you to show me that flying technique, and secondly would you like to come with me to the republic city?"

"Okay, um. Yes and no. just give me a few minutes to finish up here and I'll show you the flying technique, and to leaving, I can't leave today, I have things I need to do and I have to cook dinner today, I just got back from hunting."

I went back to work and Duncan asked me, "Who were you hunting with?"

"Myself, I don't hunt with anyone, I go solo. Okay done, lets head to my place."

I led him to the other side of the village to where a solitary house was, about fifty yards from the other houses, I led him behind the house and stood about ten feet away from him. I summoned forth the great blazing fury of my wings, 20 foot wingspan thousands of colors flowing through it. I flapped them a couple of times and was high above the village.

I landed again and let the flames dissipate, I looked at Duncan and there was this completely dumbfounded look on his face he asked, "How do you do that?"

"I don't know, but it's the only thing I can do with fire bending other than being able to breath it."

Duncan said, "It looked like dragons fire."

I laughed and said, "One day you'll have to show me that dragons fire."

I work on my chores and then helped make dinner out of the catch I brought in, I then helped distribute the food to the ever growing circle around the fire. Duncan walked up to me and asked, "Would you be willing to come with me, tomorrow?"

I looked at him handed him his share then said, "Give me a better reason than being the avatar, because that's not enough."

"I'm the last family you have, I'm your uncle, and I can train you in earth bending."

"Alright I'll leave with you tomorrow, but we have to make a detour first, I'll have to give my final respects to mother and father."

Duncan nodded and was about to say something when the man behind him poked his shoulder and said, "This is all touching but could you take your seat, there are others here that are hungry to."

Duncan laughed and walked away, when everyone had their food I took my food and sat down in my usual spot. I used to hang out with the people my age but most of them were taken to the earth temple, and when they came back they were different, they tried to fight me with their earth bending and I canceled it out with my own making them look a little like fools.

We no longer got along so I was usually alone, but not today. Soifa came up to me, Gravan's daughter, she said, "I heard you taking to that man, he was talking about you leaving."

I nodded and said, "Duncan wants me to accompany him to the republic city, he says that he is my uncle, my last family."

She said, "Oh, so you're going with him, would you mind if I came?"

I looked up at her and said, "That isn't my choice, if you would like to come you would need to ask Duncan and your father."

"It's fine with me." Duncan had walked up to us and sat down on my left side, do to Soifa sitting on my right.

Soifa looked at him and said, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to slow you down."

Duncan said, "That wouldn't happen, and all you need now is permission from your father."

She scooted closer to me and said, "Before I do I have to ask if you want me to Banka."

I blinked at her and said, "what do you mean, if I want, no one ever care about what I want."

She stared at my then said, "I care."

I node and said," okay, If you want to come you can." She smiled and jumped up and ran over to where her father was. I looked at Duncan and said, "What was that about?"

He laughed and said, "You are thick you know that right."

"Sure whatever," he laughed again and we started up a conversation about dragon fire.

Later that day I was in my house just finishing packing when I heard a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it, Soifa was there with an over excited look on her face she said, "He said I can go with you, so when do we leave?" I looked down and saw her bag.

"Tomorrow at first light." She sighed and started to turn around, I said, "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

She spun back around and said, "I would love to." She pushed past me into my house, I chuckled a little and closed the door.

We had one kind of local tea and it was called tree bark tea, because of the fact that it came from a trees bark. But I had crafted my own from a few plants further from our valley than is allowed for us to go. The locals there called it chamomile tea. I made that when I wanted tea.

I poured her a cup of this tea and said, "This is different than the tea that you are used to, it is different from a plant outside the valley, I bought it from a traveling merchant last week." She took a sip and her eyes widened.

She said, "This is delicious."

I nodded and said, "Its nothing compared to Jade tea, but that is expensive and I didn't have enough to trade for it."

We talked for what seemed like hours about everything that we could think of, time seemed to be consumed and I heard a knock on the door, I stood up and opened it to find Duncan at my door ready to leave.


	3. the spirits, training

**_This is _**_my first Avatar story hope you enjoy, please R&R_

The Dragon Wars

The spirits

Soifa and I were talking about my last hunt when we heard a knock at the door; I stood up and went to the door. I swung the door open to find Duncan there ready to go. Duncan said, "Are you ready to leave?"

I picked up the bag I had packed and looked at Soifa, she downed her last cup of tea and picked up her bags, I looked back at Duncan and said, "We're ready."

I led them out of the village and down a trail that led to the previous location where our village used to be. I led them the hundred yards or so until we made it to the over grown land that is the natural burial site of our loved ones. I walked through the field of swords covered in vines and moss to come to the sword that once belonged to my father.

I kneeled down in front of it and stared at the design in the handle, it was a shield with intricate swirling design inside of it and two swords interlocked over it. I saw a blue flash and looked up, standing before me was my mother and father, in an ethereal blue color wearing the same clothes they did when they died.

My father said, "Son a war is coming and it seems that you shall be at the epicenter of it. They will hold a bending ability none have ever seen. I want you to take the family sword, it holds the emblem of our family, and it holds power in the city, it once belonged to the warrior Sokka, Anng's friend, it will protect you, use it well."

My mother said, "Be safe, protect that girl." I looked behind ne and saw Soifa and Duncan standing right behind me. I looked back at my mother and she said, "Be strong and don't let Duncan make a fool of himself."

I smiled and said, "I'll do my best." My parents nodded and faded away, I cleaned the moss and vines off the blade and handle then pulled it from the ground. I wiped the dirt off and held it up to see its sharpness. I realized that the blade was black as a starless night and was lighter than a feather. I twirled it in the air and smiled I said, "Thank you mother and Father for believing in me."

Duncan kneeled down next to me and asked, "Why are you taking the sword?"

I responded, "They said I could." He gave me a funny look but didn't say anything else.

Soifa asked, "So when do we head out?"

I said, "When Duncan has finished saying goodbye."

"Why would Duncan need to say good bye to your parents?" inquired Soifa.

Duncan said, "Because Banka's mother is my sister." She looked shocked; she refused to say another word, seemingly trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Duncan mumbled something then said, "Alright lets go."

Duncan led the way from there, we passed back through the village and then across the bridge that spanned the river. Soifa stayed by my side, not speaking she seemed to be thinking. When the sun hit the horizon Duncan said that we would set up camp, we set up a large tent and built a fire outside. Duncan said to me, "Would you like to be trained in earth bending?"

I looked up and said, "If you can teach me anything."

Soifa asked, "Can I come to, Father wouldn't teach me to earth bend he said it wasn't right."

Duncan said, "If that is what you desire, then I won't prevent you."

She squeaked gleefully and we got to our feet Duncan took us the path next to the creek we had set up camp next to he said, "Okay let's start easy, lift a rock from the river without making mud mix with it."

I did it on the second try with four rocks at the same time and twirled them in the air above my hand, Soifa accomplished it on the third try. Duncan looked impressed, I said, "Something a little more difficult maybe?"

Duncan smiled and said, "Okay Banka if that's what you want then come with me." He led us to an empty clearing and stomped his foot. The entire clearing lifted into the air and Duncan said, "Now, Soifa try to use earth bending to throw sections of the ground at Banka, and Banka, stay where you are, don't dodge, try to either stop the rocks or destroy them. Okay, now go!" he jumped over the side and Soifa started to throw small sections of the ground at me.

I let the first few rocks slam into me I said, "Try to throw them a little harder." She nodded and picked up a larger section, maybe five feet by three feet oval like thing and throw it full force. I punched it making it explode, Soifa smiled and started doing a dance or that's what it looked like. She hurled rock after rock at me in quick succession. I did what was supposed to be the counter dance to hers and started to deflect them, it was like we were dancing but if I missed a step I could be hurt, badly.

She started to speed up the dance and I tried to keep up but I was getting tired, I stopped and started to attack the rocks that were flying at my. Finally I got tired of that and slammed my foot into the ground, all the rocks that had been in the air fell to the ground and I looked at Soifa. She had a huge smile on her face and she said, "I told you that Gravan didn't want me to learn earth bending not that I didn't know how to. How'd you like the dance?"

"Hard to keep up with, it has a lot of power behind it." I said, "Though if I tried to keep up I wouldn't have been able to stay in the clearing." That's when I looked around and saw that we had dug ourselves back down to the ground.

Duncan said, "It's been a while since I've seen earth bending with such passion, did you know that you two were in a way dancing either each other, even when Banka stopped following you movements Soifa." Her smile grew a little, she sighed and her stomach growled loud enough for us both to hear. Duncan laughed and said, "I take it you're hungry?" she nodded and Duncan said, "Then come with me, I've prepared something for the two of you."

He led us back to camp were food was cooking over the fire, Two large rabbits. We ate and talked about that days training then went to bed in the tent, Soifa sleeping to me left and Duncan to my right, I lied awake listening to their breathing, thinking about the changes that were going to take place in the next few months.


End file.
